


Wolf Revelation

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the Whomping Willow incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

~~ Sirius Black crept into the room looking properly cowed. He had already been yelled at by Professor McGonagall (not so bad), Professor Dumbledore (pretty awful), Severus Snape (rather funny), and James Potter (absolutely terrible). And now he was facing yet another reprimand by his second-best-friend Remus Lupin. Of course he deserved it, but it was never fun to be yelled at or scolded or beaten into the ground or... 

"Sirius?" Remus peeked his head around the curtains of his bed, looking quite worn out and pale against the dark red drapes. He smiled as he saw his friend's guilty expression. 

"Hey. I thought I heard you come in." 

There was a rustling inside the curtains and Remus' head disappeared. 

"Come on in, I want to talk to you." 

Sirius gulped. That's exactly what he had been afraid of. Carefully, he made his way over to the bed and peered inside. Remus had spread out his books, a box of tissues, some Chocolate Frogs, and a pair of half-full mugs all across the bed. But it appeared he had cleared a space for Sirius to sit down on the edge where the curtain had been drawn back. Smiling at his friend over the rumpled sheets, Remus patted the bed. 

"Come on. Sit," he invited, a smile still lingering on his soft, pretty lips. 

Sirius felt like dirt. Here he was in big trouble for betraying his friend and endangering Snape's life, and now he was staring at Remus' lips. This was not good at all. Not good. He nibbled the inside of his cheek. 

"Hi, Rem." "Hi," chirruped Remus, brightly. 

"I heard about what happened from Peter... but I thought maybe you'd like a chance to explain yourself." 

His tone was cheerful- as though he was talking about Easter coming early or something. Sirius was confused. 

"Um... yeah..." 

The dark haired boy ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Yeah..." 

Remus laughed. 

"So get on with it! Tell me how it was." 

"Well..." Sirius swallowed. "Snape... kind of... well, you know how he's so sneaky and slimy?" 

He waited for a response, but only getting a laugh, he continued. 

"Well, he kind of found out about the fact that you sneak out every month. So he followed you one night and saw you disappearing under the Willow. He came to me actually demanding that I tell him about you." 

"Why didn't he come to me?" Remus asked, curious, scooting farther back on the bed to make more room. 

"Because he doesn't have anything to bribe you with," Sirius said miserably. 

"Bribe?" Now Remus looked incredibly interested. His upper body tilted forward and his eyes went a bit wide. 

"Never mind. Anyway, he came to see me and then made me tell him about where you went. And I got mad and told him to poke the willow root." 

"Don't you 'never mind' me, Sirius Black." 

Remus mock scowled. 

"You owe me this. Tell me what he bribed you with." 

Then the scowl was erased by an eager look and the boy's eyes twinkled. 

"Tell me! Tell me!" 

His slender hands slapped the book he was holding in excitement. 

"Did he give you a blow job?" 

"Gods no!" Sirius shouted, laughing out loud. Some of the tension he had been feeling raced out of him. 

"No... he just... well, he had found a letter of mine that I hadn't wanted to be read." 

"If you didn't want it to be read, why did you write it?" Remus asked seriously. 

"I didn't want it to be read by him," Sirius clarified and then, at the questioning look his friend gave him, he sighed. 

"Look, it was a letter to James about someone I like. Snape threatened to tell... this person that I liked them." 

His face had gone an interesting shade of red, and suddenly the air in the dorm felt too stuffy. He pulled at his necktie, loosening it around his neck. 

"Who is the person?" Remus asked quietly, his cheery demeanor suddenly gone. 

"Aw, Remmie..." Sirius's face flushed even more, his ears turning a bright pink. 

"Look, Sirius, I don't care about Snape." 

"What?" Shock. 

"I said, I don't care about Snape. The incident with the Willow... sure it was a mistake you made. I'm not saying that I'm not disappointed in you, it's just that I really, honestly, don't care. If I had killed him, that would have been bad and all, but I didn't. And that slimy scum deserved a good scare." 

Remus nodded. 

"Besides, you weren't going to let him get killed, were you?" 

"Of course not!" Sirius frowned, and then it melted into astonishment. 

"You don't care?! You think he deserved it?!? Who are you and what have you done with my Remus?" 

"Your... Remus?" The little werewolf's cheeks flushed pink. 

"My friend Remus," Sirius said quickly. 

The brown haired boy smoothed out the sheets on his bed. 

"It's me, Siri. And no, I don't care. It could have been a bad thing, but really, in the whole scheme of things, does it matter now? No. You know what you did was a mistake. Snape was forced to keep his mouth shut. And I got a bit of revenge without doing anything except being myself." 

"Re..revenge?" Sirius blinked. Remus nodded. 

"Revenge. Do you remember that day three weeks ago when I nearly died because someone gave me gillyweed in my salad?" 

At Sirius' nod, he continued. 

"Well... it wasn't someone. It was Snape." 

"WHAT?" "I heard him talking about it with Lucius Malfoy. But since I had no proof, I couldn't do anything. And besides," he grinned "I was waiting for something reeeeaaaallly good to come along. A really fantastic prank. Plus, I wanted something I could get away with." His grin faded into a soft smile. 

"Sirius... I know what you did was wrong, but you know it too. Too many people have probably already yelled at you for it, as well. I'm not angry with you." 

And he held out his arms like a child who wanted to be hugged. Sirius complied with astonishment, anger, and utter affection. 

"Snape gave you that gillyweed? I'll kill him," he muttered against Remus' hair. 

"You already tried," the other boy replied dryly, pulling away a little and still smiling. His hand lifted and rested for a moment against his friend's cheek. 

"Ah, Sirius... what would I do without you?" 

"Be a lot safer, that's for sure," Sirius replied, blushing. 

"Be a lot lonelier, that's for sure." Remus's hand trailed down his neck and rested on the dark haired boy's shoulder. 

"I'd miss you if they expelled you." 

A sudden, frightened look shot into his eyes. 

"They aren't going to, are they?" he asked, sitting up straight, his grip tightening on Sirius' shoulder. 

"No." 

The other boy smiled. 

"Good." 

Remus sank back into the pillows, a contented, drowsy look drifting over his face. 

"Remmie, can I tell you something?" Sirius asked, crawling farther up the bed. He pushed tissues onto the floor to make room for himself, and finally settled so that he was half curled up next to his friend. It was warm there, right under the wing of the little werewolf. 

"It's kind of a secret." His voice was shaded with trembling. 

"Okay. I promise not to tell." 

Amber eyes glinted in the candlelight. 

"I kind of like you." 

Remus laughed out loud. 

"I kind of like you, too, dogboy." 

He reached out a hand and ruffled his friend's dark hair. 

"And James and Peter, too. And Lily and Nan and all them." 

His smile was genuine. 

"You guys mean the world to me, Padfoot." 

"Hey, you're not allowed to use that name until we've finished the Animagus spell!" Sirius protested, and then shook his head. 

"I don't mean that kind of like. I mean... I really like you. You were the person in that letter. I'm... attracted to you." 

He waited the response with baited breath. 

".... Attracted?" breathed Remus, his eyes going wide. 

"Yeah." 

"Oh." 

There was silence for a moment before Sirius moved away from his friend. A few books fell to the ground, but neither boy seemed to notice. 

"I'm sorry, I...." 

"No- don't be sorry." Remus' face seemed to be on fire. "Don't..." he looked shyly at his companion from the corners of his eyes. It was really a charming look that he had a habit of doing when he was really embarrassed. To Sirius, it was one of his most endearing traits. 

"Rem?" 

"Hm?" 

"Can I... touch your lips?" 

Remus looked shocked and delighted and frightened all at the same time. He clapped his hands over his mouth to keep from saying anything stupid. It was a rather careless gesture, for Sirius sat back unhappily, unable to hide his disappointment. But, being the good Gryffindor, he nodded a bit grimly, steeling himself. 

"It's okay. I just wanted to-" 

"Kiss me." 

"Well, yeah." 

"No, I mean kiss me." Remus' voice was soft and his eyes were smiling shyly. He turned his face up a little, pink lips slightly parted. 

"Really?" Sirius could hardly believe his luck. Remus nodded silently and held still as Sirius leaned closer. Their lips met softly at first, a chaste little kiss that both backed away from quickly. But Sirius wasn't about to let that be his only taste of the light haired boy. He leaned in again, tilting his head to the side and taking hold of Remus' lips with his own in earnest. Remus blinked in surprise and opened his mouth slightly in protest. A protest which was quickly silenced as Sirius slid his tongue in. He brought his hand around to the back of the little werewolf's head and held him tenderly. When they pulled apart, Remus' flush had extended to the tips of his slightly pointed ears. Sirius was panting a bit and looked as abashed as he had when he slunk into the room fifteen minutes earlier. 

"Siri?" 

"Mmmhmm?" 

"I liked that." 

"Oh.... Really?" 

Sirius smiled in relief and wrapped his arms around Remus, drawing the other boy closer. 

"Really really?" 

"Yeah..." 

Remus laughed and snuggled against his companion's shoulder. 

"Maybe we can do that again sometime." 

"Now?" was Sirius' hopeful reply. 

"No, not now," came a muffled voice from his shoulder. 

"But we have a trip to Hogsmeade this Saturday. Maybe we can go... and..." He buried his face a little deeper. "Um... date?" 

Tentatively, his hands reached around Sirius' back and clung to the fabric of his shirt. Sirius nearly flew through the roof in his delight. 

"Yes." 

Then he poked Remus in the side, which made the smaller boy squirm. 

"Remmie?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Am I forgiven for the Snape thing?" 

"I forgave you for everything you'd ever do a long time ago." 

"When?" 

"When I fell in love with you." 

Sirius didn't reply, but snuggled down with Remus on the bed, kicking off all other objects to make room for himself. When Peter and James finally returned, both were shocked and rather delighted to find the dark haired boy and the werewolf sound asleep in each others' arms. James nodded knowingly and Peter shook his head before they, too, crept off to bed.

End ~~


End file.
